


loving is easy

by neogotmahback



Series: soft yeonbin [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No Smut, OT5, Self-Indulgent, Soft Choi Yeonjun, just everyone giving yeonjun kisses, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmahback/pseuds/neogotmahback
Summary: truthfully speaking, yeonjun knows he’s attractive.he has nice, sharp eyes, his cheekbones are defined, and his lips are pretty and full- but perhaps he’s always underestimated just how pretty people might find his lips.or alternativelyyeonjun’s lips are really fucking pretty.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: soft yeonbin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764508
Comments: 16
Kudos: 345





	loving is easy

**Author's Note:**

> so uh this happened? idk this is just a really self indulgent fic where txt give yeonjun kisses cuz they think his lips are pretty ANYWAY, hope u like it ; ;

beomgyu is the first to bring it up.

the said boy is cuddled up to yeonjun on the couch, laying front to front with their legs so entangled that you wouldn’t be able to tell whose leg is whose. they’ve been like this for a few hours now, warm and lax in each other’s embrace after one grueling dance practice that left them with aching muscles all over.

they should’ve gone to sleep as soon as they got home, but yeah insomnia’s a bitch.

“hyung, has anyone ever told you you have really pretty lips?” beomgyu’s voice is muffled from the way he speaks into yeonjun’s hoodie, but yeonjun hears how the younger's voice sounds rough, like it always does when he slips into his daegu satoori. 

the younger pulls away from where his head had been tucked into yeonjun’s chest, hair an endearing, fluffy mess, and eyes locked on the aforementioned pair of full, pink lips. his eyes tracked the way that yeonjun’s equally as pink tongue licked his lower lip subconsciously.

“uh, yeah, gyu, couple times.” yeonjun shrugs and gently pulls beomgyu back in so that his head isn’t blocking yeonjun’s view on his phone. he nuzzles into beomgyu’s hair, softly combing through the locks. the silence only lasts a minute, though, before beomgyu is pulling back again.

“can i kiss you, hyung?” 

yeonjun blinks. he focuses on beomgyu’s face, and notices how serious the younger seems, the way that his full lips are slightly downturned in a slight pout and how his brows are drawn together. “um, yeah, sure.”

without further ado, beomgyu is a kiss on yeonjun’s lips, nothing more than a peck, really, and then pausing, thinking momentarily, before humming. he burrows his face back into yeonjun’s chest.

“thank you,” beomgyu says.

“y-your welcome, gyu,” is what yeonjun finds himself replying with.

he doesn’t really think much about it - the kiss, that is, and it’s not like he really  _ can _ , anyway, with how jampacked their schedules are starting to get with their upcoming comeback - until a couple of days later.

  
  


.~.~.~.

  
  


kai and taehyun are the next ones to point out  _ just _ how pretty yeonjun’s lips are during dance practice.

they’re in the middle of a break, all of them sweaty and gulping down water, before kai is sidling up next to yeonjun. 

“yah, hyung,” the maknae softly calls. “your lips are really pretty.”

“th-thank you, hyuka?” it’s meant to be a statement, but it ends up coming out as a question.

“it’s true,” taehyun agrees- wait taehyun?

yeonjun jumps, not having noticed that the younger had moved from across the room to sit next to him. 

“they’re really full, hyung, it’s like the natural type of look most people are always going for when they want lip fillers.” taehyun says that all with a sense of nonchalance, his air of indifference further prevailing from how the younger doesn’t even look up from where he’s scrolling through his twitter feed.

“also! also!” kai claps. he has a bright grin on his face. “i heard beomgyu-hyung got to kiss you the other day!”

the boy in question does a small  _ mhm _ in response from the other side of the room. he’s fiddling with his phone, seemingly occupied, but quite obviously paying attention to their conversation if the way his response didn’t even miss a beat wasn’t a way to tell. soobin is the only one that doesn’t seem to be paying attention, yeonjun notes, as the leader looks dead focused on something on his phone with his headphones on.

the oldest nods, “yeah, we-”

“can i kiss you, too?”

again, yeonjun only blinks. he seems to be doing that a lot these days when he’s at a loss. “y-yeah, yeah. sure, hyuka.”

the smile that kai gives him is absolutely blinding, the type that yeonjun can never hold back from reciprocating (but who wouldn’t smile back, really, when a literal angel is smiling at you?) before the youngest is leaning over and planting a quick kiss on his lips. 

once kai pulls away, taehyun is quick to lean over, almost entirely draped over yeonjun’s side. “can we kiss, too, hyung?”

he nods, and like the ones yeonjun has shared with beomgyu and kai, the kiss is an innocent press of the lips that only lasts a second or two before they’re pulling away. taehyun’s lips are stretched into a happy smile with his charming dimple on fully display.

yeonjun doesn’t have time to really dwell on the fact that  _ they’re all just casually  _ **_kissing_ ** before the choreographer is walking into the practice room, signalling the end of their break. he’s forgotten all about it by the time practice is over, as the ache in his legs and the overall exhaustion that seems to be ingrained to the very root of his bones serve as a good distraction.

  
  


.~.~.~.

  
  


much like the first time with beomgyu, soobin and yeonjun are cuddling on the couch, only this time, yeonjun is the little spoon with his face shoved into the soft fabric of soobin’s hoodie.

he’s tired and sleep-deprived since insomnia is a fucking mean bitch, so he honest-to-god thinks he’s starting to hear things when soobin asks him if they can kiss.

yeonjun only realizes that  _ oh wait he really  _ was _ talking to me _ when soobin softly combs his fingers through his hair, and lighty pulls on the strands. “hyung? i asked you if we could kiss.”

he sighs, tilting his head up so that he can offer soobin a slight smile with tired, half-lidded eyes.

soobin’s chuckles, and his chest vibrates pleasantly against yeonjun’s face. “you’re so cute, hyung-ie.”

yeonjun hums. “are you gonna kiss me or what, soob?”

“alright, alright.” soobin smiles, rolling his eyes, and leans down to kiss yeonjun.

this kiss is different from all the others, though, since it doesn’t remain a simple press of the lips. soobin tilts his head for a better angle, and yeonjun sighs once more when he feels the younger’s tongue prod at the seam of his lips. 

he opens up for soobin easily, and their tongues meet. it’s not long before saliva is sliding out of the corner of their mouths from the way that they’re still laying on the couch.

they make out for a while, not too long that it gets  _ heated _ but just enough to where they’re both kiss-drunk when they part, lips swollen and spit-slick, cheeks flushed pink.

yeonjun wipes away the trail of spit on their chins with his sleeves as soobin thumbs at yeonjun’s cheekbone, soft eyes gazing down at yeonjun with a certain look in them that yeonjun can’t really make out. 

“you’re so pretty, yeonjun-hyung.”

and _ oh _ this is different from the other times yeonjun has been complimented by the others and even soobin himself.

perhaps it’s because they had been making out only a few minutes ago or maybe it’s because yeonjun’s been to thinking he might just have  _ those _ types of feelings for the younger, but yeonjun finds his heart speeding up. incessant butterflies settle in his stomach, and he can literally  _ feel _ the flush on his cheeks deepen. 

he breathes out. he feels nervous and shy and soobin is  _ still _ looking at him like he hung the moon with his wide, endearing eyes- and oh my god  _ are they fucking sparkling? _

yeonjun has been silent for too many beats that he knows any response he’ll try to give soobin will only sound awkward, and he doesn’t want to ruin the pleasant atmosphere he and soobin have fallen into, so yeonjun breaks eye contact. he chooses to bury his face into soobin’s hoodie, his hands fisting the soft material.

soobin chuckles again, and pats yeonjun’s hair. “so adorable, our hyung.”

they fall into a lull, and yeonjun’s slowly starting to drift off into some long-awaited sleep. never mind the fact that they’re still laying on a couch that only barely accommodates their long legs and never mind the fact that they’ll probably wake up with an annoying crick in their necks; soobin is warm and comfortable and yeonjun wants to sleep. 

“i’m sorta upset i was the last one to kiss you, though.”

if it were anyone else, yeonjun would’ve smacked them in the face for interrupting his escape to dream land, but it’s soobin, so.

he grunts, nuzzling into soobin’s hoodie as his hands open and close on the hoodie, like if he were a cat kneading a soft blanket. yeonjun’s words are slurred when he asks, “why have you guys been jumping me with kisses, anyway?”

“i’m not exactly sure myself, hyung,” he admits. “i just know it’s another form of affection we’ve picked up, plus your lips are really pretty, but we’ll stop if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“no, no, i would’ve let you know if i was uncomfortable.” yeonjun smacks his lips, and can’t stop the yawn that escapes him. “i don’t mind it, i was just… confused.”

“yeah, it sort of just happened,” soobin nods. 

“yeah... are my lips really  _ that _ pretty, though?”

“yep!” 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudo or comment if u liked !!
> 
> i'd like to note that the lip filler comment is based off the fact that if i were to ever get lip fillers, i'd personally want them to turn out like yeonjun's lips,,,  
> i hope that doesn't sound too weird ; ;
> 
> ANYWAY eternally mv kdjngfblddvk


End file.
